


The Inner Animal

by Saara_wolf



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha Alec Trevelyan, Alpha James Bond, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Forced Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Slash, Mate bonds, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, O, Omega Q, Omega Verse, Pack Bonding, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective James Bond, Resolved Sexual Tension, Science Experiments, Trust Issues, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saara_wolf/pseuds/Saara_wolf
Summary: Shapeshifter AU - Non traditional A/B/O dynamics.In a world where the shapeshifter population was small in the overall percentage of the people on earth, they were highly prized by the military, special services like MI6, MI5, CIA and their counterparts in other countries. With increased strength, speed, senses, intelligence and useful skills in their other forms they were invaluable assets. However governments were all in agreement that there wasn’t enough shifters and that was how breeding centres had been allowed.Alec Trevelyan 006 returns to MI6 after a difficult mission in Serbia after several children having been killed before he could stop it, causing him to turn feral upon access MI6 headquarters. Q and 004 are left to defend themselves against the huge shifter, the resulting fight causes 007 to be called in and secrets revealed. Q and 004 must then pick up the pieces as well as put aside their ordeal and help deal with the aftermath for Bond and Trevelyan.





	1. AU Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tales from Q-branch: A 00Q Ficlet Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062909) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



> This was inspired by Only 1 Truth's Tales from Q-branch: A 00Q Ficlet Collection Chapter 8: In Which Everyone's a Shapeshifter. This has been written with her knowledge and if you haven't read her James Bond fics you really, really should because they are awesome. This wouldn't have been possible without her support and encouragement, also I am playing with a similar version on 004 that was inspired by hers. This will become multiple chapters and be mpreg in the future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the notes I have made for the AU in this story if anyone id struggling to follow the concept. There are a few spoilers but nothing that should effect the enjoyment of the storyline. This document will be updated as the chapters go up. 
> 
> If anyone has any questions please ask :) 
> 
> <3

**James Bond - 00Q Shapeshifter AU – World Building.**

Sire/Dam - The Sire is the dominant or Alpha in the bond and the Dam is the submissive or bearer of the pair.

Dams can be male or female, meaning that either can breed within a mating bond. The Sire and Dam have to be compatible in both human form and animal form. For example different species of large cat or canine can mix. Lions can breed with any other big cat, tigers can but are pickier. Leopards can mix with any but tend to stick to cats of similar sizes or smaller. Cheetahs only mix with other savannah cats. Sire/Sire and Dam/Dam pairings are very rare to unknown as neither can result in breeding. They are unable to form a bond as the chemicals don’t react and mix. These rare pairings are usually with Sires that can’t breed or medically over aggressive.

Reptiles can’t mix with mammals. Marine can’t mix with Reptiles or Mammals. Shifters can’t breed with Non-shifters.

Organisations like MI6, MI5, CIA and other secret services have breeding programs. Shifters are highly sort after within government programs, Armed forces and police/fire departments because of Sires and Dam’s increased physical abilities, heightened senses and usually higher than average intelligence. Dams are stronger than Non shifters and often highly intelligent and or genius in certain fields. Sires are stronger again than both Dam’s and Non Shifters.

Sire’s animal forms are usually the same size or slightly bigger than their natural animal counterparts. However the stronger they are the larger their animal form. Same for Dam’s but their human forms are usually more feminine than Sire’s. Some non-shifters describe them as ‘pretty boys’.

All the special services have programs in place to bond and breed Shifters as successfully as possible. This has also encouraged the development of a drug used on Dam’s to trick their body into thinking they are bonded so they will become fertile and breed without a real bond. This is so they can be bred with more than one Sire to expand the gene pool. Most Sire’s are against this as it goes against all their instincts to force a Dam and they have to be forced or drugged into a rut where they have little or no control. MI6 only allow full bonds and allow the pair to choose when they have offspring but they must sign a contact stipulating that they have at least one litter or two single pregnancies if their species only has one offspring at a time. Those that have litters are only required to have one but usually end up having more.

A Dam’s species is important as it affects the carrying and birth of any offspring. Most Dam’s choose to spend most of their later months in animal form as litters are easier on the animal body than the human. Canine and Big Cat Shifters especially as they are prone to having 3 or 4 as a minimum. Offspring from two shifter parents in a healthy bond are always born Shifters. Usually in litters some will have their Sire’s form and some will have their Dam’s. Single offspring is 50/50 which parent will have the stronger species to pass on.

**MI6 Shifter List**

Eve Moneypenny – Coyote (f)

Bill Tanner – Manned Wolf (m)

M - Lioness (f)

Q – Snow Leopard (m) (D)

001 - Sea Eagle (f)

002 - Kodiak Bear (m) (D)

003 - Polar Bear (m)

004 - Black Panther (m) (D)

005 - Great White Shark (m)

006 – African Lion (m)

007 – Amur Tiger (m)

008 - Orca (m) (D)

009 - Nile Crocodile (m)

**Key**

(f) - Female Dam shifter

(m) - Male Sire shifter 

(D) - Male Dam shifter

**Mating rituals**

Different Shifter species have different mating patterns and ways of creating bonds.

Canine Dams tend to have more than one Sire courting them so they can watch them prove themselves against each other. This is to show their strengths in combat.

Feline Dams have a ritual called the Chase. Once they have found an acceptable Sire the Dam being courted will incite a Chase where the courting Sire must successful Chase, catch, pin and scent claim the Dam before they are accepted. A feline Dam can have several unsuccessful Chase’s before a mating bond is created.

Sharks and Whales have different forms of underwater dancing rituals which show off strength, speed and intelligence before mating.

Reptiles differ completely from each species. Snakes all have slightly different rituals but most include the Sire presenting caught prey to the Dam. Crocodiles, large lizards and alligators fight over their Dam’s often getting very aggressive and lethal.

Bird shifters create nests for their intended mates, although it’s usually the Dam’s that create the best to attract the Sires who then perform a display. Sometimes it’s a visual wing or colour display, others it’s a showcase of their flight skills. The dam then welcomes their chosen Sire into their nest for the mating to begin once they have chosen.

All rituals, regardless of species have to happen in both human and animal form for a complete bond to form. Once the Dam has accepted the chosen Sire they mate in animal form first. Once completion is reached in animal form they perform the human version and a bite is placed on the Dam, this is a claiming bite that will scar.


	2. When Lion's go Feral

London was dark and wet as a huge but silent figure slunk through the shadows of the streets, rain was pelting down covering everything in a dark oily sheen in the night. The heavy sound of the drops hitting the pavement would have covered even a humans loud footsteps but the figure moving towards the hidden base of MI6 wouldn’t have made a sound even in silence. Dark blond hair plastered to well-tanned skin as 006 made his way through his home city to the dark buildings of MI6 headquarters. 006 was well aware he was in no fit state to make a report and somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware that there was a nagging feeling he shouldn’t be here but his normal brain had been put on hold for a while now. This late at night there was only a basic security team on site but 006 knew how to by pass them in his sleep. His sense of smell was cranked up so high he could tell there were only three people within this wing and medical, only M’s scent was strongest in this area as he silently made his way to her office. The ageing notes to her scent kept 006 still functioning rather than going into kill mode, she was not registering as a threat to his shut down brain. 

M sensed 006 before she saw him, the corridors were dark and most of her office personnel had gone home already. Most of the 00 agents were out on missions at the moment so it could only be one of two agents to be able to get this close without anyone even herself knowing they were there. The massive form of 006 suddenly appeared in her doorway without warning or sound. M sat back in her chair, her face was blank and cold, even her scent gave nothing away as she spoke into the darkness cast from the shadow of her desk lamp.

“You’re back 006.” M said softly, keeping her surprisingly deep voice low and non-threatening. 

006 cocked his head to one side, there was no aggression from M but his hackles had raised at the coldness from her. Alec fought with his drowning brain to at least try and switch to human speech but it was a losing battle. Then M made a deadly mistake. Without thinking as it was 006 not 7 who was the one commonly accepted as the one less likely to go off the deep end she stood far too quickly to try and turn on the main lights. The reaction was instant and explosive. 006 roared in rage, he went from stationary, almost causal leaning in the doorway to his animal brain in control and forefront. Before M could move she was facing down a huge, full grown male lion. In animal form he was big enough that the door way shattered to make enough room for the heavy set muscle suddenly expanding into the space. He roared again which was the only warning M got to move as the huge paw swiped through the air where she was seconds before, M got a glance at the completely black eyes before darting through the other door and transforming herself. She was older but still fit and four legs were much faster than two in this situation. M wasn’t the head of MI6 for nothing and even while avoiding what she now realised was a feral agent on her hands she was running through plans to get 006 under control. She herself wasn’t enough to put the lion shifter out, in fact she was self-aware enough to know there was only two other agents able to deal with 006 normally and only one of them would be able to deal with him feral. The real problem was that she had no way of contacting anyone so she would need get back past Alec to alert Q branch to run the security program that Q had been working on. 

Just as M skidded around the corner her claws leaving lines gouged in the wood, 006 crashed into her side. She had only just managed to avoid the 4 inch long canines that snapped for her hind leg, if he caught her like this he would kill her without realising what he was doing. M had moved away from her office and admin section so they were close to Q branch. The smaller lioness dodged, weaved and snapped at the much larger male lion and she was at least successful in keeping him from getting his teeth in her throat but she was tiring. 006 could see the older lioness was flagging, he kept back and bided his time until the opening presented itself. He bunched his powerful back legs under his body and sprang forward in a sudden rush, he felt the bones crush under impact as he threw the smaller body into the wall. He could hear her heartbeat slowing and as he moved into make the kill he caught a different, more interesting scent. Pausing he lifted his muzzle and sniffed taking deep pulls on the delicious scents in the air, completely forgetting the dying lioness left on the floor 006 padded silently away after the sources of those scents. Blood lust was fading but the desire to dominate and mate were building to a more dangerous level within the feral lion’s head.

Down within the quiet basement that housed the new Quartermaster of MI6 the security was much better than the rest of headquarters so an alarm had gone off as soon as 006 had slipped past the guards. Despite the late hour there were still lights on and two men leaning over a desk in the office at the centre of Q branch. The taller dark haired young man looked up when a second alarm started beeping on his computer, a frown crossed his face and emerald green eyes narrowed behind thin lenses. The second man with him looked up at the tensing in his companion’s frame, dark blue eyes focused and alert in preparation. 

“Q? What’s wrong?” 

The bespectacled man half turned to start typing on his computer, his delicate fingers flying over the keyboard to bring up windows and windows of code that flew past faster than the normal eye could follow. The frown deepened as those green eyes flashed from line to line of code, clearly he didn’t like what he was seeing. 

“It seems those system updates I have been pushing for were indeed necessary after all.” 

Aiden cocked his head to one side, his senses were suddenly on high alert the hackles on the back of his neck had rose and a growl rumbled through his chest in warning. Q didn’t take his eyes off the screen as he heard his friend give the quiet warning. 

“It appears someone has bypassed security, got to M’s office and from these readings I am getting from my sensors outside Q branch there is a feral agent on their way here.” 

Q didn’t get chance to do much else as at that moment the door was crashed through, in the wake of glass and shattered walls they both recognised the huge lion shifter now in Q branch with them. 006 was clearly well into feral stage, his eyes were completely black, there was flecks of foam around his mouth and his massive shoulders were twitching under his fur. 006 threw back his head and roared in triumph as he found both sources of those delightful scents together in the same area. Aiden didn’t pause before shifting himself and drawing the attention of 006 away from Q, the young 00 agent was the newest and youngest other than the new Quartermaster but he had earned his place through hard work and training. His Black Panther form was small compared the hulking body of the lion in front of him but he was a good 9ft from nose to tail and weighed well over 350lbs. However Aiden knew he was quick, agile and well used to fighting those bigger and heavier than himself. 006’s attention had focused like a laser onto Aiden as soon as he shifted, of the two this one had the more desirable scent and that had only increased with his shift. The panther dropped into a crouch and slunk forward, his small round ears flat against his skull as he bared his teeth in a hiss. The thick black tail lashed from side to side showing Aiden’s agitation at the situation, his muscles tensed under his glossy black coat in preparation. Those soulless black eyes were putting Aiden on edge, he had encountered only one other feral shifter before and the destruction she had caused had left a lot of people with nightmares. However he was trained for this and his mind was clear unlike 006 who was operating on complete base instincts. Aiden knew he had a slight advantage in that even in a feral state like the lion shifter was, he wouldn’t want to kill either of them just yet, anyone else he might have come across wouldn’t be so lucky but it might by them a few minutes. 

Black eyes tracked the sinuous, sleek movement of the Black Panther, that scent was driving him crazy with lust. He was stepping forward when a movement out of the corner of his eye made him swing round with a snarl of rage, lips pulled back and razor sharp teeth on display. Q paused and stood as still as possible as those feral eyes locked on to him, the only thing that saved him from his throat being ripped out was that he had taken the seconds Aiden distracted 006 to shift himself. Although the movement had caught his gaze he was much safer in animal form than human at the moment. In contrast to Aiden’s dark coloured fur his own was white as snow with dark chocolate coloured rosettes leading to dark points on his ears and tail. Q being a snow leopard was longer than Aiden but he was lighter built, weighing in nearer 300lbs and leaner in the chest. He was no less deadly for it but he didn’t have the ability to take as many hits as the stockier panther. 006 didn’t stay distracted long however, he stalked forward and batted at Aiden’s back end he had at least semi sheathed his claws so he didn’t cut the panther open. There was a loud hiss as Aiden spun around and swiped his own extended claws in the rude lion’s face, it was obvious that 006 had either already gone through blood lust stage or was skipping it and going straight for mating lust. This was safer in the fact he wasn’t trying to kill either of them but it was clear he could smell what they both were and had decided to get his leg over instead. 

006 jumped back as the panther nearly slashed his nose off, he rumbled in anger as his blood boiled with both fury and lust. The panther was the one he wanted but he would make do with the leopard for now. He stalked silently forward and cuffed the snow leopard off his feet with a quick shove. The beautiful beast snarled at him as he thrashed his body under the paw pinning him, the lion roared in sudden pain when the heavy weight of the panther slammed into his back from behind. Blood poured from the scratches left across his shoulders as he twisted, rearing up and throwing the panther off his back. Aiden landed on his feet with a thud as 006 turned away from Q and back towards himself, he didn’t have time to check on the leopard as he darted in and out of reach nipping at the Lion’s front legs. The lion outweighed both of them together but he was slower, dulled down by the feral part of his own brain it meant that there was no reasoning with the lion shifter right now but it was clear he didn’t want them dead. Q staggered to his feet and darted for the lashing tail within his reach, his thick, sharp fangs sunk into the furry appendage with satisfaction. The leopard shot back just in time to avoid his head being caved in by the huge back paw that came out of nowhere to remove the tail from his jaw. Q growled and dropped to the floor to slink round and flank Aiden, the longer they distracted 006 the better their chances, a feral mating was one neither of them wanted. The lion was bigger than either of them and being feral mean he wouldn’t care how much damage he did during mating. Aiden lunged forward and locked his teeth around a front leg, he had spotted Q moving around to help and was relieved his friend was on his feet. As a 00 agent Aiden was trained for this but all Q had was the sessions with Aiden himself for the few months they had become friends. The lion shook the panther off and with speed the two smaller cats weren’t expecting he got teeth around Aiden’s shoulders, he clamped down and felt powerful satisfaction at the warm blood that spilled into his mouth. The panther screamed in pain as he felt the teeth go through his shoulder and around his ribs, blinking through the haze of pain he gathered his strong back legs twisted his body and raked his claws down the lion’s side in revenge. 

While Aiden distracted and fought the feral form of 006, Q’s impressive genius was racing through ways of getting them both out of this situation alive. He was good at this sort of thing and after months of learning to work with difficult and downright obstinate 00 shifter agents he had created programs and protocols to deal with this sort of thing. If only he could get into his office he could activate the system he had just finished for exactly this sort of situation. Q saw the opening in the spilt second before 006 got a hold on Aiden’s shoulder, the snow leopard shot for the open door of his own office while the lion shifter wasn’t looking. He performed the fastest shift of his life and fingers flew over his keyboard, he jumped at Aiden’s scream but hardened his resolve. It took precious seconds but the program opened and ran successfully, the lines of code burned into Q’s eyes as he shifted back before he could even read the result all he knew is that the alert and distress signal had been sent. Bounding back out the leopard rammed into 006’s side as hard as he could to try and free the bleeding panther, more blood splattered the floor as the lion released the mouthful of flesh and opened up burning lines across Q’s flanks before he could escape out of reach. 

Meanwhile on Q’s computer the alarm program he built had sent alerts to the other 00 Shifter agents who are not on a mission. This program was created and maintained by Q without anyone outside the 00 program knowing. It turned out the 00 agents had liked the new way Q tore through the old Quartermasters rubbish and how much better missions went with him in charge, he had quickly earned their undying loyalty so had been able to get the information direct from his agents to create the files. Each 00 agent had a file with their shift forms, strength count, power levels and physical status which Q kept well updated after each mission. Also Q had assessed each agent and based on the data he had added who able able to deal with which agent in the event that a 00 agent goes feral. The only one on file who can match or beat 006 is 007. Luckily Bond was on down time after his last mission and lived close to MI6. 

Bond was just settling in with his first and only glass of expensive scotch when his phone lit up on the side table. Ice blue eyes narrowed in slight annoyance as was his personal phone rather than work one and only a handful of people even knew it existed never mind have the number. With a roll of powerful abdominal muscles the blond haired agent got to his feet and padded silently over to his phone, eyes becoming chips of ice as he read the alert that had flashed up on the screen. Pausing only long enough to shove shoes on and pick his keys up the tall blond was out of the door and gone in seconds, his blood pounding in his ears as the Aston Martin roared to life and shot away into the dark streets towards MI6. 007 was often considered more machine than man but that’s because that was how he wanted people to see him, it was not the truth, not off mission anyway. He did at least have a few true friends and he was very protective of those few, the alert on his phone had come from one of those very select persons, his new Quartermaster. All 00 agents knew about Q’s Feral Program as he called it, they had all willingly added data for his files and allowed his testing to determine whom was best to subdue whom if the situation ever called for it but none of them actually thought it might be needed. Well none of them except Bond who had all but forced and bullied the agents not too happy at first at the idea into submitting to the testing. The strongest were himself and 006, that hadn’t been unexpected to anyone really. Alec Trevelyan was a huge hulk of man at the best of times, and being a lion shifter just added to his natural impressive strength however although he wasn’t quite as physically big as Alec he was still impressive and strong. In fact his shift form was actually stronger than Alec’s hence why he was the only one listed as able to deal with a feral 006. Bond moved silently but swiftly through the corridors of MI6 until he reached Q branch, his nose was burning with the scent of blood and feral lion in the air. As he ran he could identify three different scents even over the blood, he could easily place all three but what worried him was the heavy scent of distressed Dam in the air. 

The shapeshifter population was small in the overall percentage of the people on earth, they were highly prized by the military, special services like MI6, MI5, CIA and their counterparts in other countries. With increased strength, speed, senses, intelligence and useful skills in their other forms they were invaluable assets. However governments were all in agreement that there wasn’t enough shifters and that was how breeding centres had been allowed. Special programs, drugs and research into shifters was going on all the time, trying to increase shifter offspring and keep their discoveries secret from other countries. Shifters came in all species and breeds you could think of, although the most successful ones in the last 100 years had been powerful predators that were physically more capable. Within any shifter is their secondary gender, this can be different from their human or primary gender. A Sire was a shifter that could create offspring through their sperm, this doesn’t mean all Sire’s are male it just meant they are usually more aggressive, bigger, stronger and more possessive than non-shifters. Female Sire’s were rare but not unheard off, although they were more common in shifters of Asian descent. A shifter who carries any offspring was called a Dam, a shifter could have a primary gender of female or male and still be a Dam who was able to carry a Sire’s offspring. 

Bond shook himself out of his thoughts as his nose registered the fact he was smelling a feral Sire who was obviously 006 and two injured Dams, which from the message he received was 004 and Q. 007 pushed down the surprise at discovering both were Dam’s and pushed forward, his own instincts were battling with his iron control at the smell of fresh Dam’s blood. No Sire in their right mind would hurt a Dam and to have two injured to the point of bleeding was a serious offence and Bond was struggling to remember Alec was both feral and his friend. The lion’s back was to the door so he didn’t sense Bond until it was too late, the lion crashed to the floor in a heavy pile of limbs as Bond took him down. Before 006 could regain his feet the blond agent had shifted and was pinning the lion down, hard and unforgiving in the amount of strength he was using. Q had looked up from his sprawl on the floor against the wall when the heavy weight of Alec crushing his ribs had lifted, his vision was beginning to clear as he could make out an even bigger shape above the lion. Growls, snarls and the sounds of flesh being torn apart filled Q’s ears as he cast his eyes around the room for the panther, his friend was also in a heap on the floor but there was a lot of blood pooling beneath him by now. The snow leopard heaved his aching body to his feet and limped over to Aiden, there was a steady rise and fall of the dark furred chest that told Q at least 004 was still alive. Dropping to lay next to the injured panther Q rasped his tongue along the massive tears in 004’s flesh, it wasn’t very well known to anyone other than a Dam but the bearers of the shifter world had a few tricks up their sleeves. All Dam’s know that their saliva had healing properties. Even with Aiden’s own accelerated healing he was in danger of bleeding out if Q didn’t manage to seal some of the bigger cuts. The panther meowed softly and a bit pitifully at the pain when he came around enough to feel the rasp of Q’s soft tongue, every inch of his body was on fire but he could at least feel his relief knowing Q wasn’t dead. They both flinched when the roars from the other end of the room got louder, Q paused in moving on to a new wound when he saw blood spray across the desks to the far right. Bond had ripped a chunk out of Alec’s leg and was throwing his considerable weight into crushing the lion’s rib cage to make him pass out. The snow leopard turned back to close the last cut on his friend’s flank and decided to worry about the carnage 007 was causing later. Aiden’s breathing was easier and he could feel his own healing kicking in, the process helped along by the healing chemicals in the younger Dam’s saliva, his vision was slowly coming back and he took in the new crimson coating Q branch had acquired. Concerned emerald eyes looked down at him from Q’s snow leopard face, a warm pink tongue was cleaning away the last drops of blood from his white fur around his muzzle. His friend didn’t look as injured as he thought but there was still blood staining the beautiful fur, Aiden gave a soft chuff of inquiry but didn’t try to stand just yet. 

The snow leopard huffed as he backed away, he could see that Aiden was still very injured but was no longer in danger of bleeding out. He lowered his head and rubbed his scent glands against the other Dam’s, the act of scenting each other was soothing and calming as well as the action making them both feel better. Q glanced over to where he could see the now downed from of 006, he was still being held down by Bond but Q could clearly see the lion was coming back down from feral state. Bond wouldn’t let go until the other agent was out cold though just to be sure and to stop himself killing the other shifter, he was still trying to avoid looking over at the two Dam’s huddled together in the opposite corner. The blond agent watched as Alec slipped into painful unconsciousness, he knew that the bigger man would still be feeling his injuries even out of it. He also didn’t envy the headache and hangover like symptoms a feral episode caused in Sire shifters, they wouldn’t find out for a few days what exactly had caused the blackout but Bond was willing to wait. He felt the change in Alec as his brain came down from feral to normal, his lion form faded and his human one returned with the awareness crashing in and his body registering the amount of pain he was in. There was a moment when his brain tried to reboot and bring him back into consciousness but his injuries were too much. Bond backed off as soon as Alec changed back, he would easily crush even the massive human that was 006, pulling one lip back over his teeth he gave a low growl and shed his own animal form for his human one. With practised movement Bond checked the other agent over and deemed his accelerated healing already kicking in and repairing the damage, he knew Alec had had worse before but not by much. Damage from another shifter took longer heal than any other injury, even the most low powered shifter can repair a bullet wound in a few days but injuries from an over powered shifter like Bond would take weeks to heal. Even as he thought about it and approached the two downed Dam’s they were both impressive in size and strength so injuries from either of them would be slow to heal too. Bond kept his distance until the panther opened one chocolate coloured eye and focused on him, from scent even in this form he could tell the panther was more injured but was healing, however it was the snow leopard Bond couldn’t keep his eyes off. The large, lean cat was a beauty, even with crimson marring his white coat. 007 had never even thought about Q being anything other than a Sire, he knew the suppressor MI6 used blocked a Dam’s scent and most covered that with a pill that gave out a weak Sire scent to throw people off but it was easy enough to tell of you knew the signs to look for in a shifters animal form. Thinking about it that was probably why Q never shifted at work or as far as Bond knew in front of anyone. 

Both Q and Aiden stirred at the same time, they were pressed close, both for comfort and protection the smell of blood and feral Sire was still heavy in the air making both Dam’s nervous and jumpy. Q levered himself to his paws, his body felt heavy and sore all over but nothing life threatening anymore, shaking his stiff, sticky fur out in the hopes of feeling more clean. Shifting back was painful for the nanoseconds it took but Q soon discovered his human form had a much lower tolerance of pain and had to bite his lip to keep in the scream. Aiden roused at the whimper and changed also giving a low groan of pain, they ended up propping each other up in hopes of staying upright. They both noticed the other figure in the room at the same time, the hulking, shadowy form detached itself from the corner and approached seeing they were both awake. 

“At least you are both awake now.”

Bond’s voice was a low, deep rumble of velvet that washed over Q who couldn’t help the little shiver that went down his spine like warm honey at the sound. He felt rather than saw Aiden roll his eyes at his leopard friend, he did however feel the sharp elbow in one of his bruises that made him yelp. 

“You son of a ..”

Aiden managed a sly grin at Q before addressing Bond.

“We are just about awake 007 but would appreciate some help.”

The blond agent raised one eyebrow at the sassy 00 agent covered in blood but didn’t bother to point out he had just saved their backsides by knocking out a huge, angry feral lion shifter for them. However he reached down and pulled them both gently to their feet, for the size of him Bond was capable of extreme lightness of touch. Both Dam’s whimpered and hissed at the pain but managed to stand on their own after a few moments, just in time because not a minute later security came rushing into Q branch guns drawn. This made Q scowl more in anger as well as pain, he stalked forward in a gait that was less graceful and more pained that he would have liked but still got his point across.

“You can all put those useless things away in here thank you. Where were you idiots an hour ago when the first alarm was sounded?”

It seemed Q was gearing up for a good rant when Aiden stepped forward and placed a hand on the boffins shoulder. 

“Did you at least find M? She at least was still in the building before 006 made it here?”

The captain of the security team still looked both abashed and angry at Q but did answer 004 when he noticed the air getting heavy with Sire presence as the frightening form of 007 stepped out the shadows behind the two smaller men. Bond didn’t even need to speak for his presence to make the non-shifter back down and answer 004. 

“Yes Sir, we found her before we came here. She is currently at medical being treated for multiple injuries. In fact we were told to escort you there as well as the Quartermaster.” 

Aiden nodded in thanks before clearly dismissing the man to turn to Q stood beside him. 

“Let’s go Q, we do at least need looking at I suppose.” 

The boffin was clearly not happy but was well aware of Bond’s heavy and arousing Sire presence behind them both, they were both aware that the Sire could force them to obey and go to medical anyway or just throw them over his shoulders and carry them. Q quickly shut that thought down as soon as it filtered across his tired, hyper aware brain he really didn’t want to acknowledge just how arousing the thought of Bond throwing him around was just now. Aiden led the three of them towards medical, Bond followed them as a silent, looming shadow after ordering six of the security team to carry 006 into the reinforced, secure room at medical for patching up. 

M was at least sat up in a bed when they arrived, she looked less than pleased and her frown would be enough to scare lesser men away. However 00 agents (and Quartermasters) were made of sterner stuff and just carried on towards their leader. 

“I see you two also survived.” 

Her tone would have frozen ice but her eyes looked a little bit pleased until 007 stepped into view.

“007 welcome back.”

Any other interaction was cut short as the four of them watched the six burly security men stagger through with the dead weight of 006 slung across their shoulders. M raised an eyebrow at her most dangerous agent who was stood sentinel behind 004 and Q. 

“You didn’t bother to tell them you could have carried him on your own 007?”

Bond’s only reply was a shark like grin. This time Q stepped forward to speak to M, he really wanted to get out of here and away from 007 before the Sire opened his mouth or more importantly pushed to see how far his Sire influence extended over his Quartermaster. 

“M I take it there have been more doctors called in to deal with 006 and I am assuming us?” Only 004 is rather injured and I would prefer he gets treated sooner rather than later.”

It was Aiden’s turn to scowl at Q and opened his mouth to point the Quartermaster wasn’t much less injured than himself but Bond beat him to it. The deep rumble settling something in both Q and 004 after such an encounter with a Sire they were both close too. 

“Q you are just as injured as 004, you fought just as much as he did from what I saw,”

The doors opened with a bang that had Bond in front of the two Dam’s before he could stop the reaction, both were still covered in blood and clearly stung up on instincts because they both allowed the movement where normally he would have been lashed by either of them for even trying. However Bond didn’t miss the way Q relaxed marginally and shifted so he was tucked completely behind the bigger man and 004 moved to flank the Quartermaster. It seemed Dams who spent a lot of time with each other had their own way of deciding who was above who within the pride and it looked like 004 had chosen Q as his Pride Dam, it was interesting for Bond to watch even as he was on edge at the medical staff flooding in to deal with the resulting injuries. 

Q and 004 were taken to a separate room and treated quickly, their own fast healing abilities had already fixed the life threatening damage. Q’s quick action in cleaning 004 wounds with his saliva meant he wouldn’t have scars even though those kinds of injuries meant he normally he would have been left with a few. It took hours for medical to release the two to go home, they had been scrubbed, poked and hooked up to IV’s for ages until the doctors were satisfied. Aiden followed Q through the corridors to his car without a word, neither wanted to be on their own right now and Q’s flat was the better option of the two homes. Aiden spent most of his off mission time there anyway so it would comfort them both after such a night. It was 004 who spotted Bond as they were leaving, the blond was casually leaning against the wall half hidden by darkness as Q drew near to him. 

“Q, to your right.”

The words were hissed and low but not quite quiet enough for Bond not to hear as well as Q. The Quartermaster firmed his shoulders, pushed his glasses up his nose and stalked – more like limped painfully - passed the blond agent without a glance. Aiden was surprised that 007 didn’t move to stop them, after all it wasn’t every day your fellow male 00 agent and new male Quartermaster were outed as Dam’s trying to defend themselves from a feral Sire but he was pleased to be wrong. Although he had to admit it was slightly funny watching Q stalk passed the blond with his cute nose in the air pretending it wasn’t the smoky undertones of arousal towards Bond he could smell, and if Aiden could smell it then the Sire defiantly could. The next few days were going to be interesting but for now all 004 wanted was to sleep, preferably for 24 hours straight but at this moment he would take all he could get.


	3. Never Smile at a Crocodile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! RL is a pain sometimes but hopefully updates should be quicker now. Hope you all enjoy. There is a bit of Alec and James's thoughts in this one. 
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. This up date is thanks to Only_1_Truth who encouraged and supported my carrying this on. 
> 
> Please leave comments and Kudos if you like it. <3

It took a few days for Q and Aiden to make it to sitting upright unaided on the huge sofa in Q’s living room, they had both slept for nearly 24hours straight once they had collapsed into bed after being released from Medical. Aiden had his own room when he stayed at Q’s in fact more of his stuff was here than it was at his own flat. Q’s house was much bigger for one and far more secure, Q owned a lot of land and the forest area that surrounded the house which was safe for the two of them to run in. Since the two had formed a very strong pride bond 004 always felt better when they were together rather than apart. All big cat shifters formed Prides, although most now a days were mixed species, a Pride was led by a Pride Dam and Sire mated pair normally but strong Dams were able to form the bonds and become leaders if they wanted too. Q had done so without even realising what he was doing at first, Aiden had had to explain it to him a few months after they meet and began spending time with each other. Even though he was a double 0 agent Aiden had no problem with Q being his Pride Dam, it had happened naturally and even if or when they mated with a Sire each they would slot into the positions their Dam’s held. Q’s leopard side wouldn’t even consider a Sire than wasn’t Pride leader material and whoever he ended up mated to would have to take the Pride Sire role. Aiden, if he ever found a Sire that interested him enough to make him want a mate, would have to find someone who was happy accepting leadership from whoever Q chose as Aiden was more than happy being Q’s second in command. 004 was startled out of his very melancholy train of thought when Q threw the remote at his head, with his injuries still on the fresh side he didn’t manage to catch it until the last second before it hit him square in the face. 

“What was that for?!” 

Q lifted one eyebrow in haughty distain at the indignant tone Aiden had used. 

“You were so lost in thought I figured you would need GPS to find your way back.”

Aiden scowled but then winced as moving had pulled on a healing cut along his back. Although both of them were healing a lot faster than Medical had thought they would but they were both still in pain. As big cat shifters both of them preferred a meat heavy diet and the more they ate the quicker they would heal but neither of them were up to much so they had been living on take out for the last few days. Both of them were good cooks but Q enjoyed it more than Aiden, the leopard shifter also wasn’t keen on eating greasy food all the time but his injuries were in such a place that made standing for long periods of time and cooking out of the question for a few more days at least. Q glanced at Aiden through bright emerald eyes as the double 0 agent waved a takeout menu in his direction from the other end of the sofa.

“Fancy a Chinese tonight?”

The Quartermaster rolled his eyes at the thought of more greasy food but his mouth watered at the thought of fat heavy meat and noodles. 

“If you insist 004.”

The panther shifter was already reaching for the phone balanced on the arm of the sofa with a grin before Q replied. The evening past in a haze of bad spy movies and greasy Chinese food that at least sent the pair of them into a healing sleep. 

On the Sunday evening the knock at the door startled both of them but Q managed to haul his body off the sofa to answer. Darkened emerald eyes widened in surprise when Q realised just who was on his doorstep, even though his haze of pain he could appreciate the sight of James Bond in dark washed jeans and soft, fitted sweater. In strong, capable hands were two bags full of groceries and light winter coloured eyes locked onto his Quartermaster’s pained visage. 

“What the bloody hell are you doing here?! And how on Earth do you know where I live?”

A deep rumbling chuckle like crushed velvet over gravel washed over Q’s senses like a warm caress as the agent raised one blonde eyebrow. Q sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation. 

“Right yes, nosey 00 agents that don't leave poor injured Quartermaster’s alone.” 

Still with very little snark and grumbling Q stepped back and allowed the much larger male through the door into his house where Aiden was still prone on the sofa in pain. The silent feline steps behind him would have been inaudible to a non-shifter and hard to hear even for most species but big cats had very good hearing and Q was hyper aware of every movement Bond made. The taller man paced silently behind Q, his ice blue eyes taking in every inch of his surroundings while watching Q himself, taking in the tiny winces and twitches that told of how much pain the other shifter was in. 

Bond padded silently past Q and into the kitchen with his bags, he was well aware that the dark haired man was watching his every movement with wary caution as well as a hint of growing curiosity. The blonde man set about making a balanced but meat heavy meal to help replenish both Dam’s as their healing would be draining their systems. Q watched with silent fascination as Bond put together a stir fry that was making his mouth water just to smell it, even Aiden had roused from the sofa to half sit as his nose twitched at the scent of beautifully cooked meat. All feline shifters ate a lot of meat and fish but big cat shifters especially favoured a meat heavy diet. When using a lot of healing powers to repair damage from injuries by other shifters their bodies burned through a lot more energy and calories which led to craving for meat. That craving was why Q and Aiden had been living off takeout which was heavy in fatty meats while neither was up to cooking. However neither was prone to eating a lot of greasy food by nature and they were both very interested in enticing smells wafting from the kitchen. 

Meanwhile Bond extended his own senses out to draw information from both other shifters in the living room. His feline senses were strong even in human form but if you were powerful enough and had the correct training a shifter could use their animal form’s senses while still human. 00 training was extensive in this area and Bond was the best agent there was. There was enough stir fry for all of them and there still be enough for the two to eat again tomorrow, it was a bit surreal to both younger men to have the famous 007 in the house with them but his powerful presence saturating the air it actually helped to boost their own energy and in turn their healing. Once the two Dam’s had eaten their fill Bond herded them back to the sofa and quietly made sure there was everything they could need within arm’s reach before silently leaving them both to sleep. If his shadowy from slunk through the forest later that night keeping watch no one mentioned it. 

James pondered what to do about Q and Aiden, all the while he keep a close watch on the recovering Alec, a Sire who goes feral needs careful handling to make sure he stays sane in the after effects. Many who go feral end up going mad without proper after care, unable to cope with their actions within the blackout period. Since 006 didn’t actually kill anyone or even permanently injured any of them Bond knew he would be okay but his friend was surprisingly good at drowning in guilt over things like this. 

By the end of the next week Q was itching to get back to work, he had never been away from his branch so long before and even though he had remote access and his study was almost more high tech than Q branch itself the separation was getting to the young Quartermaster. M had ordered them both back to Medical before they were cleared to come back to work. Double 00’s were famous for making the staff in Medical quake in fear but out of all of them 004 was the most civilised and well behaved, the Quartermaster however was absolutely not. In fact it was an unwritten rule that 006 and 007 weren’t allowed in Medical at the same time if it could be helped but Q was classed in the same category as the two most destructive agents. Q wasn’t as wont to use the same skills as 006 and 7 to escape, harass and generally cause mayhem until Medical got fed up and released them but in some ways he was worse. The young bespectacled man was a terror to any equipment within arm’s reach and when he wasn’t reprogramming the entire Medical department from a stolen phone he was reducing the nurses to tears with his razor sharp tongue lashing. When M’s orders to check both 004 and Q out at the same time the doctors on duty all suddenly remembered urgent appointments and scurried to switch out with the morning team before they got caught up in the explosion that was sure to happen.   
Aiden almost had to drag Q into Medical, the corridors were suspiciously empty as the two made their slow way to the hated double doors. The smaller Dam pushed Q forward with a hand firmly around his elbow which also prevented him from running away.

“You know the sooner we go the sooner you can return to Q Branch. I hear they have fixed everything by now from the last report R gave.”

Q gave Aiden a dark glare from beneath his untameable mop of hair, Q was actually pretty much healed by now and was eager to return to work but that didn’t stop him hating Medical. There was a tingling sensation under his skin that he had begun to associate with the close proximity to 007, it was an unsettling feeling that made his nerve ends jump and spark with power. Q was well past the age Dam’s usually mated and most would have had a litter or two by their early 30’s but Q hadn’t had a single spark of interest in actually mating with anyone. There was also the fact that Q didn’t advertise his secondary gender so most Sire’s had no clue what he actually was so very few had bothered to try and court him. Aiden on the other hand had been on the receiving end of many Sire’s attentions before entering the 00 program. Feline Dams had a ritual called the Chase. Once they have found an acceptable Sire the Dam being courted will incite a Chase where the courting Sire must successful chase, catch, pin and scent claim the Dam before they are accepted. A feline Dam can have several unsuccessful Chase’s before a mating bond is created. Aiden had been in a few situations where he had incited a Chase but something had happened during to put him off and he had rejected both. Now with Q as his Pride Dam and in the employment of MI6 he would have to be far more careful about his choice of future mate. 

Medical quickly cleared Q for returning to his beloved branch but Aiden wasn’t so lucky, the demands of being a double 0 agent meant he had to be in top physical form to be cleared whereas Q didn’t. The injury to Aiden’s shoulder and ribs had been the worse of the lot and was taking a long time to heal, a young nurse had rewrapped the arm and placed the shoulder in a sling to help quicken the process but 004 was angry and frustrated. Rather than return alone to an empty flat or even Q’s house the smaller man trailed after his friend to haunt Q branch for a while. The sensors always allowed 00 agents into the inner sanctum of Q branch but Aiden had a different clearance to get into Q’s own private office at the very centre. The light on the door lock turned green as Aiden pressed his hand to the hidden scanner, the door clicked open and Aiden found Q typing away behind his desk. 

The days past in a blur of boredom and frustration for 006. He knows he isn’t doing as well as medical wanted and he knew why, his physical injuries were healing he was strong after all and fit but it was his mental state that was causing the worry. 007 dropped in and out on his travels, which was at least keeping Alec from going completely spare but he had overheard one of the nurses when they told the doctor that Psyche where after him for an evaluation. Alec had already decided he wasn’t going anywhere near those vultures who wanted to pick his brains apart so he was already dressed in clean workout clothes and waiting when James slunk in half an hour later. 

“I take it we are escaping then?”

007's deep rumble came from the doorway and he flashed a quicksilver grin at the lion shifter. Alec gave his own shark like grin back as he pulled the long sleeved exercise top his friend had brought with him on over his black tank. 

“I heard them mention an evaluation so hell yeah we are out.” 

James gave a low huff of amusement and padded silently out of the quieter corridors of the supposedly secure brank of Medical, Alec a huge constant shadow at his back. Hand signals and body language were the only way they communicated as they moved, James quickly found a way to the roof and the two made sure they weren’t being watched before taking to the air and leaping away into the darkness. Since they were young boys the two had practised the art of Parkour and they had only got better with age and experience. As they were both big cat shifters they had perfect night vision even in the pitch black so they had no problems making the graceful, athletic moves across the rooftops. James led on this escape run as he knew Alec would push himself to their usual level and make his injuries worse, as he was leading he could take slightly easier routes and moves without Alec being able to complain. The flat they shared was top floor and had many different entrances and escape routes so it wasn’t difficult enter stealthily from their roof. James bullied Alec into a proper shower and bed before draping himself over the sofa to keep watch. 

Aiden was in Q branch when he got the phone call. For once it was too his private mobile not his work one which meant it could only be a handful of people. Q was at his desk typing away on his computer but Aiden knew he was listening in when those long fingers stopped flying over the keyboard. 

“Yes this is Aiden O’Connor can I help you?”

By the look on his friend’s handsome face Q knew it wasn’t a good phone call, the boffin titled his head to one side slightly and listened in shamelessly to the call. As he listened his own face was pulled into a hard glare or anger. 

“Fine. I can be there for 9:00 tomorrow morning. Goodbye.”

Even when he was obviously fuming the young double O was still unfailingly polite and well mannered, especially compared to the likes of 006 and 9. Q waited for Aiden to approach, they were alone in this part of Q’s work area and it was late enough that the 9 till 5 workers had already gone home. R was manning the only active mission that needed a handler and was more than capable of dealing with the eagle shifter that was 001. Q only had to raise one dark brow at his friend for Aiden to start talking. 

“I am guessing you heard that was the Centre?”

Q nodded and collected both his scrabble mug and Aiden’s bookworm one as he flicked on his private kettle. 

“Well since I am over the average age and have now had 5 failed attempts at the Chase they have demanded I report for a matching appointment. Since I had hoped making it as a double 0 would get me out of this I hadn’t given much thought to the possibility.”

The panther shifter looked so sad that it pulled at the Q’s heart even if they didn’t have a strong Pride Bond, the Quartermaster knew that the local Centre didn’t have a great reputation with Dams although Sires didn’t seem to have a complaint. That was the problem Q had encountered no matter where he had lived. In theory the Breeding Centres were a good idea for advancing the knowledge on Shifters, in practise it was the Dam’s that suffered under that callous treatment not the Sires. Q laid a hand on the smaller man’s shoulder in comfort and support. 

“Well at least I can come with you.”

Aiden gave him a worried smile but did relax slightly at that. With Q being his Pride Dam he was able to accompany his to all appointments at the Centre. The knowledge that he wouldn’t be alone at least made the panther shifter feel better, the last time he had been to Centre was before he and joined the double 0 program and he had been alone. Dam’s that aren’t supported by family or in his case Pride members were vulnerable. 

Q forced Aiden to come home with him again that night. Even though Aiden has his own place still he doesn’t really used it. Only when he gets it into his head that he causing more trouble than he’s worth for Q. Lay in bed well after midnight Q can’t switch his brain off, the leopard shifter is worried about what the Centre will try and pull in the morning. They think Aiden is alone and that will make them eager to try and force a match onto him. A delicate hand reached over to the bedside table and picked up his glasses and laptop, he knows damn well that the unsettled feeling won’t go away till he has his questions answered. Q set to work and within minutes he has hacked into the Centre’s systems to see the list of Sire candidates that they are going to force on Aiden. The list doesn’t look good as far as Q in concerned. The boffin scoffs at number 3 on the list, it’s an older Sire who is a canine shifter. Know he knew that most of the Centres were useless when it came to matching but trying to put a feline and a canine together is just ridiculous. Q makes his own version of the list and really there are only two possible matches out of the 15 the centre have planned but to protect him Q will at least be there to stop the worst of the manipulation. 

Aiden is restless by 8 that next morning. For once it was Q forcing the other Dam to eat and get ready as that was usually the panther’s job. Most of the time Q would live of tea if he thought he could get away with it. The pair arrived at the ugly buildings that house the local Centre with 10 minutes to spare. Q kept Aiden slightly behind him and to the right so anyone who knew what they were doing could tell their ranking however that was assuming this place even had anyone who understood feline shifters. Aiden struggled not to bolt back out the door as the too clean air hisses above them in the reception area. The receptionist was dismissive and not happy that Q was there but a quick glance at the older shifters file conformed that he was Aiden’s Pride Dam and they had no legal rights to send him away. 

The centre staff are rude, arrogant and treat both Dam’s with little respect until Q losses his temper and silently crashes their whole system from his phone while the pair are sat in the waiting room. After they finish running around like idiots and Q allowed them to get their system back up a women in a dark, badly fitting pant suit strode up to them.

“We are ready for you now Mr O’Connor. Come with me.”

She gave Q a dark look and made a dismissive gesture with her hand. 

“You can wait for him here. Or leave.” 

The leopard shifter gave her his best Quartermaster stare, as their eyes locked his power rolled out of him. Even though he knew they weren’t shifters they could feel it, he forced the obnoxious woman down onto her knees in front of them until she bared her neck in submission. Q didn’t like using his more than considerable power like this but they just wouldn’t accept the facts right in front of their faces. The woman struggled back to her feet and glowered at them both but there was no denying the fact that Q was who he said he was now. That fact still wasn’t enough to stop them making Aiden go through the meetings they had panned though. As Q had known would happen they went rather badly. Although it had to be said some went far worse than others, as Aiden greatly disliked the canine shifter resulting in that one leaving with a broken arm. A reptile shifter was rather pleasant but as mammals and reptiles weren’t compatible he did question as to what the Centre were playing at before he rather politely left. A rather obnoxious bear shifter was very old fashioned and after only a few minutes with both Q and Aiden he was storming out bellowing about Dam’s not knowing their place. The second to last one Q destroyed his bank account, credit cards, credit history and left him running away almost in tears. The final one tried to force himself on both Aiden and Q thinking he had won the jackpot, the two decided to show him just how ‘weak’ Dam’s really were until the centre staff managed to get through the locks Q had engaged on the door and broke in. It had taken two rather large security guards to haul the damaged Sire away and none of the now very nervous Centre staff wanted to approach the two Dams. Who throughout the whole thing had just sat calmly back down and observed the guards try to remove the Sire to hospital. The very angry woman from before marched them to the door and pretty much slammed it behind them, which only served to make Q smirk and Aiden snicker in amusement. 

“Somehow I am guessing they won’t be inviting me back anytime soon.”

Q balanced his laptop on his knee as Aiden drove them out of the carpark and towards six headquarters, he was already typing faster than the eye could follow before he replied.

“No by the time I am finished, they are going to have far more important things to worry about.”

Aiden fought down the flush that threatened to spread across his cheeks at the protective fury in his friend’s voice, it wasn’t often before he met Q that anyone had cared enough to defend him. 

The two split up once they arrived at headquarters. Aiden to report to Medical to see if they would finally clear him for active duty again and Q to wrangle his branch into order after leaving R in charge for a few hours. From experience Q knew that R being in charge could go one of two ways, either everything went perfectly smoothly or it was a complete disaster. Although in R’s defence it was usually a double 0’s fault, like the last time when Trevelyan and Bond had conned the frightened minions into letting them into the testing area. The resulting explosions had somehow all looked like R’s fault even though he hadn’t been in the room at the time. The man had developed a slight twitch whenever those two particular agents were in Q branch after that little incident. Q was issuing orders even before he had reached his desk, a young minion scurried close with a cup of tea steeped to perfection before Q could even reach for his scrabble mug. The sharp, tangy taste of his favourite blend of tea leaves did a lot to sooth the savage rage still boiling through Q’s veins at the events in the Centre that morning. Minions passed words of warning to each other as they scurried around the irate Quartermaster, within half an hour Q had been supplied with fresh tea, biscuits and a nice new engineering problem to dig his teeth into. If the rest of his branch avoided their overlord for the morning it was sighted it was for the good of their continued health. No one argued. 

As he swam James pondered what to do about Q and Aiden. While he could keep a close watch on the recovering Alec, they lived together and had a strong Pride bond formed before they were teenagers. There wasn’t much he could do to help the two Dam’s, a Sire who goes feral needed careful handling to make sure they stayed sane in the after effects. Many who go feral end up mad without proper after care, unable to cope with their actions during the blackout period. Since Alec hadn’t actually killed anyone or even permanently injured either Dam or M. James knew he would be alright soon enough but his friend was surprisingly good at drowning in guilt over things like this, one way to help speed along Alec’s healing would be have contact with the two Dam’s involved. However this was where James had hit a brick wall, a wall by the name of Alec Trevelyan. The lion shifter was flat out refusing to have any contact with either 004 or Q and since the agent was off duty until Psych could track him down forcing the issue hadn’t worked. The water parted with little effort as the blonde changed stroke and moved into his 150th lap of the Olympic size pool, swimming was one good way he had of clearing his head to enable his frighteningly well-hidden mind to work. 007 liked people to think he was far less intelligent than he looked, if they thought he was all brawn and no brain they would understatement him and that often worked to his advantage. 

A tug on his bond with Alec made the blonde aware the other sifter was looking for him, headquarters had air purifying filters build in everywhere that meant they couldn’t track each other down by scent. This was because they had a high number of Dam’s as well as Sire’s working at Six, filtering the air meant no one could be influenced without their will while in the building. It did however mean that agents had to get more creative tracking each other down, all double 00’s could use their shifts senses in human form some with more success than others but Alec and James didn’t need scent to find each other. The lion shifter slipped silently into the water with his brother, he knew by the expression of James’s handsome face that the other needed the quiet right now but he knew his presence was welcome. The thrum of brotherly affection was bright in the bond between them as they swam. Luckily both their shift forms enjoyed water and were powerful swimmers as both cats and humans. If by the time James came out of his own head Alec started a water fight to clear those troubled thoughts from his friend’s head then neither of them commented as they showered in the locker room later on. Alec was just wiggling into his black t shirt, which was sticking to his still damp skin when his senses prickled. James was still half dressed but tensed as a dark figure slithered into the room. 009 always rubbed the two of them the wrong way, it wasn’t really anything the man had done to them it was just they were all very large predators and natural enemies in shift form. Alec could feel James bristle in aggression next to him, 009 was built along a similar line to both of them but he wasn’t as tall and didn’t have a huge body frame. He smirked at both of them, flashing a long fang in silent threat. 

“Fancy seeing you here Trevelyan. Rumour has it your still on lock down.”

Alec tensed his massive shoulders and scowled but didn’t rise to the bait. 009 was always looking for a fight and even though they all knew he wouldn’t beat either of them alone never mind together he was a dirty cheater that had no honour. More than one agent had met their career end after a bite from the crocodile shifter, his teeth had an algae that always caused infection in wounds he made and he knew exactly where to bite that caused the most permeant damage. James gave a low, threatening growl that was full of warning, his temper was on edge and he was in no mood to play 009’s games today. 

“Leave. Now.”

The crocodile took one look at the expression on the bigger shifters face and slunk away but not without a parting shot over his scally shoulder. 

“Nice to know our dear 004 and Quartermaster are both Dam’s, I had wondered what with those looks and the legs on 004…hmmm might have to tap that.”

It was only James’s supernaturally fast reflexes that kept Alec from leaping at the reptile shifter as they both heard his nasty laugh getting further away. The lion shifter was breathing heavily and his blue eyes were dark with both pain and guilt. He relaxed into James’s hold as the fight went out of him, he had never meant to attack Q or 004 but what was worse was the fact he had manged to out the pair of them as Dam’s to the rest of the double 0 agents. Something that Alec knew wouldn’t be forgiven easily, especially by their Quartermaster who both of them had come to like very much in the past few months. There was also the fact that they never spoke of, the fact that James was already half in love with the beautiful boffin and the fact he was a Dam now threw the whole situation into a tangled mess. Oh and also the fact he himself had been carefully chasing 004 for nearly six months, neither had ever guessed they were Dam’s or felines for that matter. Alec sighed and led the way to the gym, this was going to make the future very difficult for all of them but something told the lion shifter it was worth it. Now he just had to get James, Q and Aiden to see the same thing. What could go wrong?


End file.
